Butterfly
by ThaYuu
Summary: Atrás de discursões e desentendimentos, há um sentimento guardado. O que não há é uma chance para demonstrar para a pessoa que ama o que sente. Inúmeras barreiras estão à frente da tão aclamada chance de dizer um simples: "Eu te amo".
1. Chapter 1

Atrás de discursões e desentendimentos, há um sentimento guardado. O que não há é uma chance para demonstrar para a pessoa que ama o que sente. Inúmeras barreiras estão à frente da tão aclamada chance de dizer um simples: "Eu te amo".

Capítulo 1

Allen Walker estava solitário em seu quarto. Deitado transversalmente sobre sua cama, estendido e despreocupado. Aguardava novas ordens enviadas por Komui Lee. Pensava em tudo o que havia ocorrido até o momento, como por exemplo, o desenvolvimento de sua Innocence, que o surpreendia. Todavia, alguém em especial estava invadindo os pensamentos do exorcista. Antes que imaginasse esse alguém, é interrompido por uma batida à porta de seu quarto.

Allen: Pode entrar.

Dizia levantando-se da cama e desamassando seu manto. A pessoa que batera à porta estava agora abrindo a mesma. Era Kanda.

Allen: Ah, é você ¬¬

Kanda: Damare, moyashi. O Komui está chamando você.

Allen: E porque VOCÊ veio me chamar?

Kanda: Damare, moyashi! Seria pior se eu não tivesse te chamado ù.ú

Allen deu um despercebido sorriso por conta da irritação do colega. Dirigiu-se à saída do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Acompanhara Kanda até a ala da Divisão de Ciências. Não deram uma palavra se quer durante todo o trajeto. Ao chegar em seu destino...

Komui: Allen-kun!!!

Allen: ¬¬' O que houve Komui?

Komui: Eu pedi para Kanda-kun ir lhe chamar.

Kanda: (Kanda-KUN??? Ò.Ó)

Allen: Isso eu já percebi, mas para quê?

Komui: Irei enviar-lhes para um missão ^^

Kanda e Allen se olham irritados.

Kanda e Allen: NANI??????????

Komui: Isso mesmo! Uma missão. Para vocês dois.

Allen: De novo?

Kanda: Eu não vou ser atrapalhado novamente por esse moyashi u.u

Allen: Ei, você! Pare de me chamar de moyashi! BAKANDA!

Kanda: O que você disse?

Um clima de desentendimento pairava na Divisão de Ciências.

Komui: Encarregado Reeveeeeeeeer!!! Poderia evitar desastres aqui na divisão?

Reever: Hai, hai. (Supervisor de cachinhos mala ¬¬) - aproxima-se de Kanda e Allen, pondo-se entre os dois. - Poderiam não destruir nada, por favor?!

Allen: Diga isso a esse garoto de franjinha!

Kanda: Não recebo ordem de gente amaldiçoada!

Reever: ¬¬ Vocês dois, hein?! Komui, é melhor arranjar outro parceiro para eles.

Komui: Não posso. Eles foram os únicos que sobraram. Krory e Lenalee estão em uma missão na China. Lavi e Miranda estão na Índia. Vocês dois são os únicos que estão na Ordem.

Kanda: Saco, bem que eu poderia ter ido com o Lavi, quando ele pediu u.u

Allen: Você também o odeia.

Kanda: Mas não tanto quanto te odeio.

Reever: Ai, ai.

Sem terem outra saída, os dois exorcistas aceitam a missão dada por Komui, ainda que com muita hesitação. Após arrumarem seus pertences para partir à missão, tomaram o trem que os levaria a seu destino, uma cidadela em uma das províncias Japonesas. Dentro da locomotiva, Allen estava à procura de uma cabine vazia.

Allen: Sumimasen, Sumimasen. - dizia se deslocando com dificuldade por entre os passageiros. - Kanda, você poderia... - Ao virar-se, nota que seu parceiro não estava ali próximo. - ¬¬ Bakanda.

Continuava a andar pelo corredor até que puxado, literalmente, para dentro de uma das cabines.

Allen: Ah!!! Sequestro!!! - exclamava recolhido no chão com a mão sobre a cabeça. -

Voz: Que sequestro o quê, moyashi. Sou eu.

Allen: N-nani? - vira-se e olha para cima. Avista Kanda. - Ah... Você de novo ¬¬

Kanda: Levanta daí, baka. Você não ouviu eu te chamar não? - senta-se perto da janela. -

Allen: - sentando-se de frente para Kanda - Não.  
Kanda: É muito baka mesmo u.u

Allen: Então, você está com o mapa que o Komui entregou?

Kanda: Óbvio, não sou descuidado como você u.u Aliás, é melhor você ficar com ele - entrega o mapa a Allen - pelo menos eu não tenho o problema de ficar me perdendo nos lugares u.u

Allen: ¬¬ Arigatou.

Kanda: O Komui me entregou também a chave de um quarto de uma hospedaria na primeira cidade onde iremos desembarcar.

Allen: Oh, mesmo! Quantos dias levar o até chegarmos à cidade onde faremos a missão?

Kanda: Cerca de três dias.

Allen: Ah! Mas que cansativo.

Kanda: Você reclama muito!

Allen: Você também não fica atrás não!

Kanda: Humph. ù.ú

Allen: AH!!!

Kanda: O que foi?

Allen: O TIMCANPY!!! ONDE ESTÁ O TIMCANPY?

Kanda: Fala sério! Você perde até o seu Golem? Não! O Golem nem é seu! Que falta de responsabilidade! Perdendo as coisas dos outros desse jeito.

Allen: - inclina-se sobre a mesa e segura firmemente na gola do rapaz, trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto - Que tal parar de reclamar e procurar por ele?!

Kanda: - assustado com a proximidade entre o companheiro - Humph. - vira o rosto - Isso não é da minha conta, mas eu vou tentar encontrá-lo.

Allen: Sério?!

Kanda: Mas não vou fazer isso por você! Vou fazer pelo pobre Golem que não tem culpa de estar em suas mãos.

Allen: ... Tudo bem, eu procuro pelos corredores e você pelas cabines.

Kanda: Hai, hai, moyashi.

Assim sendo, os exorcistas partiram em busca do Golem dourado de Cross Marian. Kanda procurava pelas cabines e Allen pelos corredores, assim como haviam combinado.

Kanda: - abrindo a porta de uma cabine vazia - Golem do moyashi... dizia sem nenhum ânimo. - Saco, ele também não está aqui.

Allen: - passando por Kanda - Procure nas cabines do outro vagão!

Kanda: ¬¬ Isso muito irritante!

Kanda dirigiu-se até o vagão de trás. Ao abrir a primeira cabine, haviam duas garotas lá dentro.

Kanda: Sumimasen, por acaso viram um...

Meninas: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! SEQUESTRADOR!!! - lançam sapatos em Kanda -

Kanda: Hey!!! - desvia da sapatada - Eu não sou seq estrad... - é interrompido por um sapato no meio da testa. - ARGH!

No vagão em que Allen procurava...

Allen: Timcanpy!!! Timcanpy!!! Onde você está???

Voz: MOYASHI!!! JÁ CHEGA!!!!

Allen: Kanda? - percebe a testa vermelha do garoto com um dos sapatos das garotas do outro vagão na mão e começa a dar gargalhadas. - HAHAHAHAHA!!! Onde foi que você se meteu?

Kanda: - muito irritado - Não tem graça nenhuma, moyashi! Eu não vou mais procurar Golem nenhum!!! Se vira sozinho!!! - entrega o sapato para Allen. -

Allen: huhuhu - Timcanpy sai de dentro do sapato. - Timcanpy!!!

Kanda: Nani? Você estava no sapato todo esse tempo?!

Allen: Arigatou, Kanda!

Kanda: Não foi proposital!

Allen: Arigatou do mesmo jeito.

Kanda: ... Moyashi baka u.u - vira-se e segue até a sua cabine. -

Allen: Hum... dera outro sorriso.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A noite já estava caindo sobre aquele céu apático sobre as cabeças dos cidadãos japoneses. Dentro do trem, o frio invadira sem piedade. Os passageiros todos se aqueciam como podiam, alguns com cobertas grossas, outros com o calor do corpo do companheiro, havia até quem montara uma minúscula fogueira dentro de uma das cabines! Kanda estava sozinho dentro de sua cabine, adormecendo vagarosamente. Seu companheiro, Allen Walker, havia ido até o vagão do restaurante há algum tempo e ainda não voltara. Estava com frio. Gostaria de algo para aquecer-lhe. Como não imaginara que a viajem fosse tão longa, não se preocupou em levar algum tipo de agasalho. O manto da Ordem Negra não permitia que o frio chegasse a incomodar aqueles que a usavam, mas a baixa temperatura era tão intensa que o manto de nada servia. Nevava no lado de fora. Allen retorna, abre a porta da cabine segurando duas xícaras de café.

Allen: Eu trouxe... (percebe que Kanda dormia.) Hum...

Senta-se em seu lugar, põe as xícaras sobre a mesa que havia sua frente. Fixa o olhar no companheiro. Imaginava o quão calmo ficava dormindo. Havia no rosto de Kanda uma expressão de quietude, serenidade. Coisas que não fazem harmonia com o mesmo, já que está sempre irritado e de mal humor. A atmosfera do lugar estava tranquila. Allen estava tão atento as feições de Kanda que nem percebera as barulhentas conversas pelos corredores.

Allen: - Quem diria que pelo menos alguma vez, Kanda estivesse calmo. - (sorri) - Quem dera se ele fosse assim quando estivesse acordado. Dormindo ele tão... tão -

Voz: O que está olhando, moyashi?

Allen: Ãnh? Kanda?! Ah... eh. Já acordou?! Hehe ^^ - Eu estava tão distraído que nem percebi que havia acordado -

Kanda: (olha pela janela) Ainda faltam uns vinte minutos de viajem.

Allen: Ainda bem que já estamos chegando. Você quer? (aponta para as xícaras de café à sua frente)

Kanda: Hum... Tudo bem. (pega uma das xícaras) É bom para me deixar acordado e para afastar esse frio.

Allen: Você anda meio cansado, né?!

Kanda: (assente)

Allen: Por quê?

Kanda: ... Estou pegando o mal da Miranda (dá um sorriso ofuscado)

Allen: (sorri também) Não se preocupe. Essa noite você poderá descansar. Tenho certeza de que Komui-san deve ter escolhido um hotel bem confortável com uma grande cama para cada um de nós.

Kanda: Espero, moyashi, espero u.u

O trem para. Os passageiros desocupam o mesmo. Allen e Kanda estavam à caminho do tal hotel que Komui havia lhes dado a chave de um dos quartos.

Allen: Qual o nome do hotel?

Kanda: (olha na chave) Whieldheim Hostel.

Allen: Tem certeza?

Kanda: Mas é claro u.u

Allen: Olha ali.

Aponta para um prédio muito antigo com algumas rachaduras nas paredes e com um letreiro luminoso escrito Whieldheim Hostel . Algumas letras piscavam.

Kanda: Nani? Isso aí??? (olha na chave novamente) Não acredito! Eu vou MATAR AQUELE SUPERVISOR!!! (bufava de raiva)

Allen: Calma, calma. Deixe essa raiva para quando encontrarmos ele!

Os exorcistas adentram o estabelecimento. Falam com a atendente que os guia até o quarto de número correspondente ao da chave.

Allen: Arigatou gozaimassu ^^

A atendente se despede e desce as escadas. Kanda destranca a porta e antes mesmo que pudesse entrar no quarto, sentiu o cheiro de mofo que tomava conta do local.

Kanda: *cof *cof Mas que droga essa? (tampa o nariz)

Allen: *cof *cof Que horror! Não esperava isso do Komui-san! (tampando o nariz)

Kanda: Pois eu já esperava. Essas coisas só podem ser do Komui! (Entra no cômodo) NANI???????????? NÃO ACREDITO!!!!

Allen: O que foi??? (tenta espiar por cima dos ombros do colega) Não consigo ver!

Kanda: (entra totalmente no quarto) SÓ TEM UMA CAMA!?!?!?

Allen: NANI??? (olha para dentro e percebe que realmente só havia uma cama) NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Kanda: KOMUI!!! EU TE ODEIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Depois de desfazerem suas malas, tomaram a decisão de que iriam fazer uma breve faxina no quarto, já que a poeira era tamanha. Allen varria o chão enquanto Kanda tentava tirar a poeira de alguns objetos sem quebrá-los. Depois de algumas horas, terminam o serviço. O local não estava um brinco, mas a sobrevivência ali já era possível.

Allen: (apoiado na vassoura) Ufa... Os três anos vivendo com o General Cross não foram em vão.

Kanda: (encostado em um armário) Ele fazia você de empregada, é!?

Allen: haha (imitava um riso) Eu fazia isso para sobreviver u.u

Kanda: Então você sofria mesmo... Ótimo u.u É a melhor notícia do dia.

Allen: Bakanda! Fica feliz com a desgraça alheia!

Kanda: Damare, moyashi. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Allen: Não demora porque eu também quero tirar essa poeira que ficou impregnada em mim.

Kanda: Relaxa. Eu não sou uma garotinha como você.

Allen: NANI???????????? Ò.Ó

Kanda entra no banheiro. Allen permanece no lado de fora. Alguns minutos depois Kanda saíra do banheiro. Estava com a toalha sobre os ombros, vestia apenas sua calça. Algumas gotas desciam de seus soltos e longos cabelos e faziam um trajeto por todo o abdômen definido do exorcista. Olha por todo o cômodo e não encontra seu parceiro.

Kanda: Moyashi? Onde foi que se meteu!?

Voz: Você pode se vestir, por favor!?

A voz pertencia a Allen. O garoto estava na varanda. Kanda não havia percebido que havia uma varanda no quarto. Talvez porque estivesse escondida atrás das grandes cortinas empoeiradas.

Kanda: Porque? Ficou com inveja, moyashi? (dá um sorriso debochando)

Allen: Não, eu só não quero ter a visão do inferno. (sorri também)

Kanda: Baka u.u

Allen: Hey, Kanda.

Kanda: O que foi?

Allen: Vem cá.

Kanda: Pra quê?

Allen: Vem logo!

Kanda se aproxima de onde Allen estava. Apóia-se na varanda ao lado de seu parceiro.

Allen: Olha só que bonito.

Kanda: O que é bonito?

Allen: (aponta para o céu estrelado) Isso é bonito.

Kanda: (observando o alto) ... Realmente.

Allen: Enquanto você estava tomando seu banho, eu estava dando uma olhada no cômodo e quando fui me apoiar na cortina, cai.

Kanda: Além de moyashi é baka u.u

Allen: Então eu pude ver que havia essa varanda. Estou aqui desde então.

Kanda: ...

Allen: É difícil ver um céu assim nos dias de hoje. Na verdade, nós não temos tempo para isso. Estamos sempre muito ocupados com missões... Apesar de o mundo estar sempre mudando, o céu nunca sai do lugar. O pior é que não paramos para reparar nele. Ele sempre fica no mesmo lugar se mostrando para nós, mas infelizmente não recebe a atenção que gostaria...

Kanda: ... Isso é muito esquisito, moyashi. Você fala como se o céu fosse uma pessoa.

Allen: Você nunca entenderia. (encosta o queixo nos braços cruzados sobre a varanda)

Kanda: ... Eu vou dormir.

Allen: Oyasumi... Hey! Quem disse que VOCÊ vai dormir na cama?!

Kanda: Dá licença, eu não estou tendo boas noites de sono, EU mereço dormir em uma cama confortável.

Allen: E EU?

Kanda: Pode dormir no chão u.u

Allen: Ò.Ó NANI??? VOCÊ DORME NO CHÃO!

Kanda: Damare, moyashi.

Kanda pega de dentro de sua mala, uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e a veste.

Kanda: Apaga a luz, por favor. (deita-se na cama)

Allen: ¬¬ É muito folgado mesmo, hein?! Eu não vou apagar luz nenhuma!!! (sobe na cama e levanta Kanda pelo cabelo)

Kanda: Quer morrer, moyashi???

Allen: EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NO CHÃOOO!!! EU TAMBÉM SOU UMA PESSOA E MEREÇO SER TRATADO COMO TAL!!! (solta Kanda)

Kanda: Então pense em uma solução para ambos dormirem bem ou pode arranjar outro quarto.

Allen: ... (pensa por alguns instantes) Já sei! (senta-se na cama, pega quatro dos seis travesseiros e monta um raso muro de travesseiros, dividindo o meio do móvel) Pronto! Dividiremos a cama!

Kanda: NANI? Ficou maluco, moyashi?

Allen: Não! Olha só! É uma boa ideia! Eu fico com o lado esquerdo e você com o lado direito! Pronto! Todos dormem na cama.

Kanda: ... (deita-se e se vira para porta) Faça como quiser. Só não toque em mim.

Allen: E porque eu tocaria em você?

Kanda: Não sei o que passa nessa sua mente maligna.

Allen: ...

Kanda: Você poderia tentar me estrangular enquanto durmo. Não quero correr esse risco u.u

Allen: Bem que eu gostaria.

Kanda: Pro chão, moyashi.

Allen: Bakanda.

Kanda: Ah, não esqueça de tomar banho. A poeira em você pode fazer mal para mim.

Allen: ¬¬

Allen apagara a luz e tomou caminho até o banheiro. O local não era luxuoso, era bem simples. Não havia banheira, apenas um Box com chuveiro. O jovem exorcista despia-se enquanto falava para si.

Allen: "A poeira em você pode fazer mal para MIM"... Baka. Olha só! Fazer mal para ELE... Poderia ao menos ter dito amigavelmente: Allen-san, poderia por favor tomar um banho? A poeira em suas roupas poder fazer mal para NÓS. (liga o chuveiro) Egocêntrico... Odeio esse lado egoísta dele.

Deixara de conversar consigo mesmo sobre as atitudes do companheiro e começara a sentir as gotas d'água molhar seu corpo. Uma sensação de total agrado. Relaxava, deixava todos os problemas para outrora, agora queria apenas sentir as tais gotas que levava embora todo um dia de atritos e confusões.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

O dia amanhecera. Os pássaros cantavam suas afinadas canções em uma atmosfera urbana. O vento soprava e entrava nos estabelecimentos através de portas ou janelas. O jovem exorcista de cabelos prateados, estava deitado na cama da Whieldheim Hostel. Seus cabelos estavam dispersos sobre o travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça. Estava muito confortável. Sua mão esquerda estava sobre seu abdômen já que a camisa que vestia estava aberta. Estava tão cansado na noite passada que nem se preocupou em abotoá-la. Não era importante. Despertava vagarosamente. Seus olhos se abriam e avistavam o teto do cômodo.

Allen: ... (levanta-se da cama e se espreguiça) Uáh... Até que dormi bem... (olha para o seu lado, Kanda dormia serenamente) - Humph... Tenho sorte de vê-lo assim pelo menos alguma vez... Esse Bakanda... - (sorri)

Vai ao banheiro, toma seu banho e se veste. Ao retornar, percebe que Kanda continuara a dormir.

Allen: - Ele realmente deve estar cansado -

Aproxima-se do moreno. Abaixa-se e seu rosto fica na altura do colega. Dirige sua mão esquerda frete ao rosto de Kanda e dá uma leve puxada em sua franja.

Allen: Já está na hora de acordar.

Kanda abria os olhos lentamente. Sua vista ainda estava embaçada e se acostumando luz local. Uma pessoa aparecia a sua frente. Era Allen Walker.

Kanda: (segura a mão do colega que ainda segurava seu cabelo) Quem te deu permissão para tocar em mim?

Allen: Eu não toquei em você! Toquei no seu cabelo.

Kanda: Meu cabelo faz parte de mim, Moyashi. Você não tem o direito de tocar nele!

Allen: Tsumaranai (chato), Bakanda. ¬¬

Kanda e Allen estavam na estação de trem, esperando pela locomotiva que os levaria até a próxima cidade.

Kanda: Eu já estou vendo o trem. Venha, moyashi. Não vá se perder de novo.

Allen: Hai.

Quando o trem para, os dois adentram o mesmo e procuram uma cabine. Sem demora, logo encontram uma.

Allen: (sentando-se) Como faremos na próxima cidade?

Kanda: (senta-se também) Esperaremos para ver. Se ele tiver nos dado a chave de outro hotelzinho barato como o de ontem, eu não vou pensar duas vezes em tirar do meu próprio bolso para pagar um hotel que preste e com DUAS camas ù.ú

Allen: Se quiser ajuda para pagar, pode pedir ^^

Kanda: Não espere que eu não peça u.u

Allen: ¬¬

Kanda: Sorte que não vai demorar a chegarmos à outra cidade.

Allen: Depois dessa faltam mais quantas até o nosso destino?

Kanda: Essa é a última.

Allen: Ufa! Mas você disse que eram três dias de viajem.

Kanda: É que da cidade que iremos agora até onde faremos nossa missão, é um dia de viajem.

Allen: Urgh! Um dia inteiro viajando com você?! Que chato... -.-

Kanda: Realmente u.u Ah, moyashi. Onde está o seu Golem?

Allen: Pensei que não se importasse com ele.

Kanda: Não me importo, é só por curiosidade mesmo... u.u

Allen: Ele está dentro da mala ^^

Kanda: E ele pode ficar lá?

Allen: O Tim está acostumado a lugares mais apertados do que uma mala que só tem roupas.

Kanda: Coitado.

Enquanto se aproximavam da próxima cidade, Allen olhava para o vácuo, distraía-se com seus pensamentos.

Allen: - Eu gostaria tanto poder dizer... é muito perturbador ter isso guardado só para mim. Eu seria aceito? Duvido... Acho melhor isso morrer comigo. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo -

Kanda: No que está pensando, moyashi? (interrompe os pensamentos de Allen)

Allen: Nani?

Kanda: Eu perguntei "no que está pensando"?

Allen: Porque pergunta?

Kanda: Oras, porque você está tão avoado...

Allen: E isso é importante para você?

Kanda: Mas que incompreensível! A gente tenta ser legal com as pessoas e elas retribuem desse jeito. Por isso eu odeio gente como você.

Allen: Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! Eu só quero saber o porquê de ter perguntado.

Kanda: ... Curiosidade.

Allen: Você não acha que está ficando curioso demais, não?!

Kanda: Damare, moyashi.

Algumas poucas horas depois, desembarcam em uma cidade industrializada, estavam em Edo. A Capital do Japão era realmente bonita e moderna.

Allen: Nossa! Como grande.

Kanda: Está surpreso com isso, moyashi?! Mas que baka u.u

Allen: Você é muito estraga prazeres. Você está com a segunda chave?

Kanda: Sim, sim... Só espero que não seja do mesmo nível do anterior. (pega a chave e lê o nome do hotel) Ikebana Hosuteru.

Allen: Ikebana Hosuteru?! O Mestre sempre se hospedava nesse hotel quando viajava para Edo! Pena que ele nunca me levava com ele .

Kanda: Honto? Entâo deve ser um hotel que preste!

Allen: Pode ser e pode não ser.

Kanda: Como assim?

Allen: É que muitas vezes o Mestre visitava luxuosos hotéis, os mais caros. Mas tinha vezes em que ele ficava em lugares até piores do que Whieldheim Hostel.

Kanda: Que saco... melhor irmos logo procurar por esse tal Ikebana e torcer para que seja um bom lugar. Caso contrário, já pode ir preparando o dinheiro, moyashi.

Allen: ¬¬ Muito otimista você.

Kanda: (uma moça na mesma faixa etária que Kanda passa pelo mesmo) Sumimasen, você sabe onde fica Ikebana Hosuteru?

Moça: Oh, sim! É aquele prédio grande a frente! (aponta para um imenso prédio luxuoso)

Kanda: Arigatou.

Moça: De nada ^^ (segue seu caminho)

Allen: Você até que é educado quando quer.

Kanda: Damare.

Os dois garotos vão até o prédio do hotel. Ao entrarem no mesmo, puderam perceber o luxo do local. Totalmente bem arranjado com lustres de cristal pelo fundo teto que era domado pelas pinturas renascentistas. Podiam-se perceber alguns detalhes de ouro branco nas pilastras que sustentavam o divino teto.

Allen: Nossa!!! Que lindo! *¬*

Kanda: ... Com isso você pode se surpreender. Vamos, moyashi.

Como no estabelecimento que haviam ficado na cidade anterior, uma atendente os levara até o quarto certo.

Kanda: Eh, moyashi. Parece que tiramos a sorte grande.

Allen: Posso ver!

Ao entrarem no quarto.

Kanda: DE NOVO NÃOOOOOOOOOO!!! KOMUI TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Allen: SÓ UMA CAMA???????????????? NANI???????????????

Novamente, no quarto só havia uma cama.

Kanda: O KOMUI SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRAAAA!!! ELE ESTÁ PEDINDO POR MORTE!!! (desembainha a espada)

Allen: (segura a mão do colega) Yameru, Kanda! Não precisa acabar com o quarto, ele não tem cama, digo, culpa! Hehe ^^'

Kanda: Solte-me. (distancia-se de Allen) Eu não vou destruir o quarto, só estou com raiva e é MUITA!!!

Allen: Eu entendo Kanda, eu também não gosto nada dessa situação, mas... Não podemos fazer nada!

Kanda: Podemos sim! Eu vou alugar um quarto para mim, você pode ficar com esse. (sai do cômodo muito irritado)

Allen: Matte!!! (Kanda já havia descido as escadas) Mas como ele é precipitado!

Allen fechara a porta e estava desfazendo sua mala. Sentou-se na grande e confortável cama.

Allen: Oh, como é macia... (deita-se)

Enquanto relaxava na aconchegante cama, Kanda estava de volta.

Allen: (levanta-se) E então?

Kanda: Eles não tem mais quartos. E mesmo se tivessem, nem os nossos dinheiros juntos poderiam pagar o aluguel.

Allen: Hum, deve ser caro mesmo.

Kanda: O jeito é fazermos o esquema de ontem. Humph... Vou repetir, eu vou matar aquele supervisor! Pode escrever isso!

Allen: - Ele está falando com quem? -

A noite cai. Allen e Kanda já dormiam. Uma viajem de trem é verdadeiramente cansativa. Allen havia feito novamente a muralha de travesseiros separando-o de Kanda. Mas algo parecia perturbar o garoto. Levantara e seguia até a varanda.

Allen: ... Mais uma noite de céu estrelado... (senta-se no chão, ainda observando o céu)

Voz: Porque não volta para cama, moyashi?

Allen: (olha e vê que era Kanda) Não consigo dormir.

Kanda: (senta-se ao lado de Allen) Doushite?

Allen: Não sei.

Kanda: Certamente é algum motivo baka u.u

Allen: Isso acaba com a paciência, sabia!?

Kanda: Eu sei, eu gosto de te irritar.

Allen: Nani?

Kanda: Você é sempre muito educado, calmo... As pessoas só mostram sua verdadeira face quando estão em uma situação indesejada ou quando estão verdadeiramente incomodadas com algo, algo que as fazem ter ódio.

Allen: Então toda essa implicância é só para isso?! -.- Isso sim é um motivo baka.

Kanda: (sorri) Hehe.

Allen: UOH!!! VOC SORRIU? 0.0

Kanda: Mas é claro, moyashi. Apesar de tudo eu também sou humano.

Allen: 0.0 Não imaginava que você fosse capaz disso.

Kanda: NANI?

Allen: Nada, nada ^^'

Kanda: ... Você gosta de observar o céu, não é?

Allen: Hai... Eu me sinto livre para pensar, imaginar.

Kanda: O que, por exemplo?

Allen: ... Eu não gosto de compartilhar esse tipo de coisa u.u

Kanda: ¬¬

Allen: O que veio fazer aqui?

Kanda: Também estou sem sono u.u

Allen: Mentira.

Kanda: Quem é você para dizer se estou mentindo ou não!?

Allen: Sou Allen Walker. Exorcista da Ordem Negra.

Kanda: ...Ás vezes você parece tão convencido...

Allen: Já se olhou no espelho?! U.u

Kanda: Moyashi desgraçado!

Allen: Bakanda :p

Kanda: ... (levantando-se) Eu vou voltar para a cama, tenho mais futuro dormindo do que conversando com você u.u

Allen: (puxa Kanda de volta antes que este pudesse se levantar totalmente) Espera. Fica mais um pouco.

Kanda: Para quê?

Allen: Conversar, oras. Para quê mais?

Kanda: ... Tudo bem. Mas só um pouquinho!

Allen: Hai ^^

Os garotos permaneceram durante mais algum tempo ali, sob a luz do luar, observando aquele maravilhoso céu estrelado.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Os raios de sol penetravam pela varanda e atingiam o rosto do jovem de cabelo prateado. Um pouco incômodo com a luz, esfregava delicadamente os olhos, abrindo-os do mesmo modo. A primeira coisa da qual teve vista foi o rosto de belas feições de Kanda Yu. Allen observava cada detalhe, cada traço da face do companheiro. Tentou tocar no rosto do mesmo, mas este virara antes que pudesse completar tal ação. Allen sentou-se na cama em uma posição que pudesse ter completa visão daquela bela face. Ainda observava como os traços eram delicados, algo que não percebera anteriormente visto que Kanda estava sempre de mau humor e isso lhe trazia feições mais grosseiras. Allen considerava-se sortudo por poder vê-lo com tanto primor assim. Atentava-se aos longos cabelos de Kanda, segurando uma mecha que estava caída sobre os ombros do rapaz. Pensava o quão macios e brilhosos eram. Pôs alguns dedos por debaixo da nuca do moreno, enlaçando alguns tufos de cabelos. Inclinava-se sobre o irritadiço garoto, acariciando seu rosto e aproximando-se ainda mais. Chegara a corar. Tocou suavemente nos lábios macios que pareciam lhe chamar. Allen estava chegando perto de mais para que ainda fosse apenas uma inocente apreciação. Mais perto. Tão perto que podia sentir a respiração do outro. Aquilo o fez arrepiar a espinha. Segurava agora o queixo. Guiava o próprio rosto para que estivesse em uma mísera distância, a distância de seu objetivo. Fechou os olhos, tocou muito de leve os lábios no outro, não poderia considerar aquilo um beijo. Afastou-se um pouco e abrira novamente os olhos. Kanda o olhava. Allen levantava-se lentamente, Kanda acompanhava seus movimentos. Os rostos ainda estavam muito próximos.

Kanda: O que pensa que está fazendo, moyashi?

Allen: Eu... Só... Eu... Sumimasen. (disse cabisbaixo com a voz baixa)

Kanda: ... Vamos, temos que pegar este último trem.

Kanda levanta-se e segue na direção do banheiro.

***

Os exorcistas haviam pegado o último trem até o seu destino. Lá, completariam sua missão. Na cabina, Allen evitava ao máximo olhar para Kanda, este fazia exatamente o contrário: fixara seu olhar no garoto de cabelos prateados. Kanda apoiava o rosto com o punho esquerdo cerrado. Parecia esperar alguma resposta de Allen.

Allen: Kanda... Sobre mais cedo, eu...

Kanda: Esqueça isso, moyashi. Ninguém precisa saber. Esse assunto morre aqui.

Allen: ... Hai... (levanta-se)

Kanda: Aonde vai?

Allen: Vou procurar algo interessante para fazer.

Kanda: ...

Allen sai da cabina. Passeava pelos vagões à procura de algo que pudesse lhe fazer esquecer aquilo, o distraísse. Entra em um vagão muito luxuoso, ao adentrar mais profundamente o mesmo, observou algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

***

Já estava anoitecendo. Ainda demoraria até chegarem à cidade onde deveriam finalmente desembarcar. Kanda estava novamente solitário na cabina. Pensava no ocorrido mais cedo. Gostaria de evitar aqueles pensamentos, mas os mesmos tomavam conta de sua mente. Perguntava-se: e se tivesse deixado seu companheiro continuar? O que aconteceria? Na verdade, pensava no que realmente queria. Estava confuso demais para responder a tantas perguntas. Resolveu sair um pouco.

Kanda: Aquele moyashi... Quem ele pensa que para-

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, via-se deslumbrado por um magnífico som produzido por piano. Gostaria de saber de onde vinha tal melodia. Não estava longe. Atravessou alguns vagões até chegar a um bem magnificente. Havia um piano. Uma pessoa de cabelos claros estava tocando aquela música.

Kanda: (observando de longe) Até que não toca mal, moyashi.

Allen: Kanda... (para de tocar)

Kanda: Não pare, estava muito bom.

Allen: Você acha?

Kanda: Hai. (aproxima-se e senta ao lado de Allen) Posso tocar também? (perguntava já teclando algo)

Allen: Você também sabe? (perguntou surpreso)

Kanda: Mas é claro, moyashi. Não pense que o único que sabe das coisas.

Allen: ...

Os dois exorcistas metidos a pianistas estavam se saindo bem de mais. Aquela música fazia suas almas relaxarem. Durante aquele tempo, esqueceram de tudo o que havia acontecido. Infelizmente, aquela sensação durou apenas até a manhã do dia seguinte.

***

Antes do meio-dia, Allen e Kanda já haviam desembarcado na cidade em que fariam a missão

.  
Allen: Entâo é aqui?

Kanda: Hai. Vamos seguir mais em frente. O Komui disse que alguns Akumas estavam tirando o sossego dessa gente.

Allen: De que níveis são?

Kanda: Provavelmente 1 ou 2. Tanto faz, acabamos com eles facilmente.

Allen: Tomara.

Andaram por mais um tempo até encontrarem alguns Akumas de nível 1, derrotando-os meramente.

Allen: Eram apenas esses?

Kanda: (Observa o local) Aparentemente sim.

Mas para a infelicidade dos exorcistas, um Akuma de nível 3 surge frente a eles. Kanda e Allen dão o máximo de si para tentar vencê-lo. Depois de algum tempo batalhando, em um rápido movimento, o Akuma fere Kanda.

Allen: (observa o garoto caindo) KANDAAA!!!

Desesperadamente, dirige-se até o amigo.

Allen: KANDA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

Kanda estava desacordado.

***

Três dias haviam passado depois do confronto com o Akuma. Kanda estava em uma cama em um quarto de hotel. Levanta repentinamente. Vê que Allen estava dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

Kanda: Acorda, moyashi. (dá um puxão em uma mecha do garoto)

Allen: (diz sonolento) Ãnh...? Kanda!

Kanda: Ohayo, moyashi.

Allen: Já acordou?

Kanda: Não, estou morto ¬¬

Allen: Já está melhor?

Kanda: Com certeza. Me diz uma coisa. Eu dormi durante quantos dias?

Allen: Três.

Kanda: ... Não acredito...

Allen: É, não dá pra acreditar que alguém cura tão rápido assim. Os médicos haviam dito que demoraria alguns meses para estar completamente curado.

Kanda: Não gosto desses médicos u.u (levanta-se)

Allen: O seu banho já está pronto.

Kanda: (olha surpreso) O que disse?

Allen: Eu preparei seu banho para quando acordasse. Este é um hotel bonito e barato, coisa rara de se ver.

Kanda: ... Arigatou, moyashi.

Depois de algum tempo, Kanda saíra do banho, já vestido com o manto da Ordem.

Kanda: Hey, o que houve naquele dia?

Allen: Bem, depois que você desmaiou, eu o levei para um hospital, despistando o Akuma e-

Kanda: Você o que? Deixou o Akuma escapar?!

Allen: Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você poderia ter morrido!

Kanda: E o que importa?! Em guerras sempre há sacrifícios! Voc não consegue entender isso?! O importante o sucesso da missão! Piedade e misericórida vem depois! Do que adianta fugir? É melhor morrer com o inimigo que deixá-lo escapar! Isso é covardia!

O discurso de Kanda foi interrompido por um ato desagradável. Allen lhe dera um tapa. Sentiu a região esquentar, o sangue havia subido à sua cabeça por conta da raiva. Permaneceu com o rosto virado e de olhos fechados. Allen estava demasiadamente ofegante.

Allen: Pare de dizer essas coisas! Eu não vejo importância em completar uma missão quando um companheiro está ferido! Você pode achar covardia, mas eu chamo isso de amor ao próximo! Eu só fiz aquilo porque... porque...

Kanda: Doushite, moyashi? Porque me salvou?

Allen: ... Porque eu... não queria ver alguém importante morrer.

Kanda: ... "Alguém importante"?! O que eu sou para você?

Allen: ... Kanda, eu... Já tem um tempo que... que...

Kanda aproxima-se de Allen e o põe contra a parede, segurando em sua cintura e no queixo, aproximando o próprio rosto no do companheiro.

Kanda: Iierusai, moyashi.

Ao dizer aquilo, encostara lentamente seus lábios nos de Allen, dando-lhe um tímido beijo. Uma sensação da qual nunca sentiram antes estava domando seus corpos. Os rostos unidos emanavam um calor aconchegante, o mesmo calor que sentiam em um efêmero abraço. Kanda começara a desabotoar o manto de Allen, este fazia o mesmo com o companheiro, despindo-o. Cambaleantes, caíram na cama, Kanda sobre Allen, pondo seus braços logo acima dos ombros do garoto, cercando-o. Voltara seu olhar para aqueles olhos prateados que estavam marejados.

Kanda: Por que está chorando, moyashi?

Allen: Kanda, eu... Não consigo acreditar que isso esteja realmente acontecendo. Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso que, não consigo acreditar.

Kanda: Coisas boas também acontecem.

Allen abre um lindo sorriso para seu companheiro, Kanda o retribui. O moreno então retorna aos beijos. Agora beijava delicadamente o pescoço de Allen. Uma enxurrada de sensações agradáveis tomava conta de si. Allen passava delicadamente suas mãos por toda a costa de seu companheiro. Inexperientes naquela situação, não sabiam como proceder ou o que sentir ao certo, tudo estava muito confuso ao mesmo tempo que muito prazeroso. Kanda sentira que o exorcista gostaria de avançar até o ato, interrompendo-o, pergunta cauteloso.

Kanda: É isso mesmo o que quer, moyashi?

Allen: ...Hai.

Kanda: Tem certeza de que não se arrependerá?

Allen: Hai, pode continuar.

Kanda: Eu não tenho certeza do que você pode sentir, estou tão perdido quanto você, mas já que é o que quer...

Allen: E você? O que quer?

Kanda: (olhando-o docemente) O mesmo que você.

Ao dizer isso, escorrega sua mão esquerda, que estava no pescoço do exorcista, guiando-a para debaixo da nuca do rapaz, erguendo o rosto do mesmo para o encontro do seu próprio, dando-lhe um delicado beijo. Decididos do que queriam para si, Allen encosta seu peito na cama, ficando de bruços para o moreno, fazendo com que o mesmo pudese ter completa liberdade dos atos. Ambos estavam nervosos e moderadamente hesitantes, mas o desejo era tal que não deram muita importância para isso. Kanda movia-se para que pudesse entrar em cópula com o parceiro, guiando sua intimidade ao encontro do apertado anel que ao ter sido penetrado, fez com que Allen deixasse escapar alguns gemidos de dor e mútuo prazer, deixando-se entregue às mãos de Kanda. O exorcista dono dos longos cabelos segurava na cintura do companheiro, ajudando-o nos movimentos para que obtessem maior prazer. Ofegantes e corados, sentiam que aquele momento era o melhor para que descarregassem tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro, atravez da união de seus corpos. Após algum tempo começaram a sentir um cansaço proporcionado pelo trabalho de seus músculos. Allen estava realmente feliz por ter conseguido alcançar seu objetivo, poder contar a seu parceiro o que estava guardado todo esse tempo. Durante aquele desejado momento, sentiu coisas das quais nunca imaginara, ótimas sensações. Gostaria que aquele momento fosse eterno apesar de ter plena consciência de que estava prestes a ser interrompido pelo cansaço. Não achava que isso fosse ruim, pois desejava que aquela não seria a primeira e última vez, agora que estavam certos do que sentiam. Já não aguentavam mais a exaustão, os corpos pareciam pesados, mas isso não estragava as prazerosas sensações. Kanda interrompe o ato, separando-se delicada e cuidadosamente de seu parceiro, deitando-se ao seu lado e muito exausto. Ofegantes, corados e deitados um de frente para o outro, seguravam as mãos, sorrindo para aquela situação. Durante tanto tempo, desejavam demonstrar os verdadeiros sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Uma oportunidade aparecera e eles aproveitaram a mesma. Estavam felizes, uma felicidade grande o suficiente para ser inesquecível. Gostariam de permanecer ali, deitados sobre a cama que foi receptiva ao amor dos dois. Deveriam pegar o trem para retornar Ordem Negra. Não demorariam até chegar lá, queriam aproveitar cada momento juntos.

Allen: Kanda, você... Me ama?

Kanda: Ainda pergunta, moyashi? (dá um sorriso suave)

Allen: (sorri)

As luzes que invadiam o quarto através das janelas, tocavam os rosto de Allen Walker e Kanda Yuu, aquecendo ainda mais a chama daquele amor.

***

**Arigatou gozaimassu para as pessoas que acompanharam essa fanfic ^^ na verdade, foi a miha primeira fanfic yaoi . Espero que tenham gostado e repassem para quem quiser ler. Bjs!!!**

***


End file.
